Enter The Game
by riverwolve
Summary: When Mokuba gets a new video game, he finds out that it is more than a ordinary game. He finds out that you must beat the game to get out. Will Mokuba&friends make it out, or will they be stuck forever?


Chapter 1 The game  
  
It was Wednesday, April 24th, the day Mokuba always gets a new video game. "Come on Seto, you promised!" Seto sighed, "But Mokuba, you already have 255 video games, why one more?"  
"But I've beaten all the other ones. Sure, using cheat codes, but no one really beats the game without cheating do they?" Seto shrugged, "Actually they do." Mokuba frowned, "Well come on anyway" Mokuba tugged Seto into the video store. He ran up to the front counter.  
"Hey Bob." Mokuba said cheerfully to the teen at the counter. "Hey Mokuba, here for the newest game today huh?" Mokuba nodded. "Uw, this game just came out a few weeks ago."  
"Really? Cool. What's it called?"  
"Let me see..." Bob walked to the back of the store and went into the storage room. Mokuba looked around at all the games he had already beaten as he waited. Bob came back.  
He bent over, "This game is one of the most coolest and best of games. But I have been saving the one copy they released to the world for you." Mokuba's eyes widened, "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"So are you saying that this is the only copy ever made?" Bob nodded. "But why didn't they make more?" Bob looked around. "They needed someone is so good with games to be the first to play it. So they decided to let you."  
"Cool. How much?"  
"Well, it is the only copy..."  
"Fine 50 yen." Bob snatched the money. "Thank you and have a nice day." He handed the game to Mokuba. Mokuba turned happily to Seto. "Let's go Seto."  
"Damned game shop..." Seto muttered under his breath.  
The door bell rang. Mokuba ran out of the room. "Seto! Could you get that? Those are my friends!" Seto walked over to the door with one hand in his pocket as he reached for the knob. He opened it.  
Tea, Yugi, Niomi, Joey, and Tristan stood there. Seto sighed. "This day gets more fucked up every minute..." Seto said to himself, "Why don't you come in guests" Seto said with sarcasm. "Ha ha, very funny, Kaiba" Joey said, pushin Seto to the side and walking in.  
Slowly everyone walked in. Seto turned to Joey, his cold blue eyes gazed at his back. Seto stuck his card and slip out the Blue-Eyes card. It instantly flew from Seto's hand to Joey's head. Joey flew to the ground and fell unconscious.  
Seto walked over to Joey, looking at him as if a moron, "Loser..." Seto said before entering the technology room. Everyone stared at the unconscious Joey. "You coming Geeks, or what?"  
They dragged Joey's body into the game room. They plugged in 7 controlers, placed one on the belly of Joey, and turned on the game. They looked around. They were in some kind of corridor.  
They looked down. They had weapons in their hands. "Welcome to Dracula's castle, where you are the players." They looked up. There was a brood, white-haired teen. He wore a long white trenchcoat, and had pale white skin His brown eyes, staring right at them. By his side was a young girl with short blue hair (no, it is not HiKari). She wore a short blue dress, with a white blouse and a blue bow. She had darkened eyes.  
She looked a bit frightened by the gang. "Brother! We must warn them!" the girl called out. The white-haired boy, stood in front of her. "Not yet..." he said in a low voice to the girl. She nodded.  
"Who are you?" Seto asked coldly. "I am Sumo Cruso."  
"And I am Carrie Cruso." Seto eyed them both. "The weapons you hold in your hands are the weapons you will need to beat the game and get out of here." Seto raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean..."  
"GREAT! JUST GREAT! All I needed was another virtual world to get..."  
"Shut up!" Niomi wacked him flat on the head. "Ok... me shut up..." Mokuba fell over. She turned to Sumo and Carrie. Then looked down. She had a white-crystal sword. She took a swing with it. Another sword appeared from her sword.  
"I like..." Niomi said nodding. Joey woke up. "What? What are we doing?" Joey looked at his hand. He held a average steel sword. Joey got to his feet. "Oh, way cool!" Joey started swinging it around.  
Seto looked down. Indeed he held a sword as well. He looked into it, it was a clear blue, but a blue that resembled his eyes. He touched the sword. "Ice..." he said as he felt the cold feeling of the sword.  
"Man!" Everyone turned to Tristan. "I can't believe I got a crapy little knife!" Tea looked down. "Don't feel bad, I got a knife too... except bigger." Tristan let out a groan. Yugi looked down. He had a giant hammer. "Cool! I can't believe I'm actually holding this!" Yugi said with happiness. Mokuba woke up. He looked in his hand. He had a spiky whip sword. "Yay!" Mokuba swung it. It rolled out. "Cooler!" "And do not forget your effects" Carrie said. Everyone turned. "We have effects?" Carrie nodded. "All you have to do is say "Effect Activate." Everyone looked at each other. "Cool" Niomi said, "Effect Activate" suddenly disked started flying everywhere.

Will the gang find there way through the game. Dont No. Really

Please review


End file.
